The Ruins Bones Edition
by lolo0o0olol
Summary: What happens when Booth, Brennan, Cam, and Angela are stranded on a mountain and plants try to eat them alive? Based on the movie "the ruins", rated T for language and some creepy stuff. Reviews story "spoilers" if you want!


_***I watched the movie "the ruins" and it gave me an idea… I do not own anything! By the way, the movie takes place in Mexico, but imagine it somewhere in the US. For Booth's sake. ;-) ***_

Booth was leading the squint squad through the woods. Whenever Hodgins stopped to look at bugs and dirt, Brennan pulled him along. Angela was tripping over vines and would not stop touching her hair and complaining. Cam was keeping Booth company up front.

"Jack, now is not the time to observe dirt!" Brennan would say.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dr. B? I don't like the term dirt," Hodgins would reply. She would grab his arm and force him to follow the group.

After a while of hiking in silence, Booth finally, _finally_ spoke.

"Ok, squint squad!" he clapped his hands together and Angela gave him a glare. "And Angela…" he filled in.

"Thank you," Angela smiled.

"We are here!" Booth held out his arms to the mossy mountain in front of them.

"Remind me again, why we are here," Brennan asked flatly, bringing her water bottle to her lips.

"Bones, I told you a million times! The FBI got a visit from some Amy girl jabbering about plants that were alive-"

"Plants _are_ alive!" Hodgins said as if he were insulted.

"Yeah, ok. Anyways, she said they found dead bodies around here."

"They?" Cam joined in.

"Yeah: her friends."

"Oh God," Angela gasped. "Should we really be here then?"

"Ange, its fine. Booth has a gun," Brennan smiled over at him. In just a few minutes the five of them were standing in front of what seemed like a Spanish mob. The large man in front shouted something that Brennan translated. "Give up your gun."

"What harm can he do?" Booth shrugged his shoulders and threw the gun on the floor.

"Booth!" Brennan and Cam smacked his arm.

"What? I'm in a giving mood!" Booth said before the man pointed his own gun and Booth's gun at Booth himself.

"Shit!" Angela screamed.

"Shh, I got this," Hodgins kissed her and took a step in front of Booth.

"Hod-_gins!_" Cam gritted. "What in God's name are you-"

"We. Come. In. Peace." There was no stopping him, and that would end up bad on his end. The group wide-eyed, stared at their friend… except Booth, who was chuckling a bit. Hodgins now had the guns pointed at him. The man with the guns clearly had no time for the insanity and pulled Booth's trigger. The Bug Man dropped instantly as did Angela in grief. The only difference was that she wasn't dead. Cam and Brennan took action for themselves and grabbed each other's arms and helped each other up the mountain in fear. Brennan expected that Booth would take care of everything, just like he always did. But she was wrong this time. Booth didn't get his gun back, only Angela. He swung her over his shoulders and followed Cam and Brennan.

When they reached a tent at the top, Booth carefully dropped a sobbing Angela next to the tent and sighed.

"Ange, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Brennan tried to help her best friend. All Brennan could hear in response was Angela's sobs.

"C'mon Cam," Booth whispered. "Let's give them privacy." Cam nodded, but did not speak.

Later that night when the crying was over and Angela felt somewhat better, the four of them sat around a campfire: Booth, Brennan, Angela, Cam.

"You guys," said Angela. "We are officially stranded. Those Spanish dudes that killed Hodgins clearly want us to stay here."

"Until our death," Brennan finished. "We are going to run out of food and water-"

"Bones," Booth touched her shoulder. She looked into his eyes waiting for a response.

"I'm afraid you're right, Dr. Brennan," Cam gulped down her ration of Brennan's last bottled water.

"There isn't even any service up here!" Angela cried, slammed her phone down. But then, cutting the deathly silence, a phone rang from deep inside the well a few yards from the tent.


End file.
